Las semillas se siembran, los frutos se recogen
by Swannyher
Summary: Porque para poder recoger el fruto, hay que esperar a que la semilla crezca; hay que ser pacientes. Y ahora Ted también tendrá que esperar, igual que esperó con Victoire. Para Clon, para 201090, para ti.
1. No me gustan los besos

No me gustan los besos

-

La piedra está caliente bajo sus pies. El sol les pica en la espalda y las caras pálidas de los pelirrojos ya empiezan a tornarse de un rosa claro. Los niños esperan con expectación la señal para que puedan empezar a atacar. Se lo toman en serio. Demasiado en serio dirían algunos. Ningún equipo sabe las tácticas del otro; pero confían en que las suyas sean mejores. Y suena. No se sabe quién lo ha hecho, pero alguien ha gritado y ya no queda nadie piadoso.

Rose se agacha, de la misma manera que hace siempre. Albus rueda por el suelo como un niño desesperado. Teddy da órdenes a su equipo. Victoire defiende al suyo. Se han olvidado de que son amigos, de que son primos y algunos hermanos. Y el primero es para Ted, de parte de Victoire, que se va rápidamente a chocar las manos de Lily.

Todos se colocan de nuevo. Ted se coloca chorreando en su sitio y le hace una señal a Rose por lo bajo. Ésta asiente con la cabeza. Cuando empiezan otra vez, Rose se coloca detrás de su prima mayor, le lanza un globo a la misma vez que su primo y vuelve a su sitio. Sin prisas. Ese es el juego. Primero un globo; luego dos, tres, cuatro…

Cuando los abuelos llegan, lo primero que hacen es regañar a Ted. Porque no ven explicable que con veinte años vaya jugando a eso con unos niños.

–Señora Weasley, si no puedes con el enemigo únete a él –dice mientras le acaricia el pelo a Rose.

–Pues yo no me voy a unir a ti a la hora de limpiar el patio.

--

–Venga, enana. ¿No querrás llegar tarde? Es imposible que lo de ayer te cansase tanto. Fui yo el que tuvo que recoger todo.

En cuanto Ted levanta la persiana, Rose se tapa todo el cuerpo con las sábanas. Pero cuando en su reloj ve un pequeño uno, salta de la cama y se mete corriendo al baño.

–Oh, Ted. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?

–No seas tonta –contesta riendo, a la vez que cotillea los cajones -. Hasta dentro de dos horas no saldremos de aquí. Agradece que te haya despertado. Los demás siguen durmiendo.

–Encima te tendré que dar las gracias. Ahora no podré vestirme decentemente.

– ¿Quieres impresionar a los chicos desde ya? Que sepas que no voy a permitir que tengas novio hasta los quince años.

–Pareces muy padre, Teddy. Con todo lo que me ha dicho, parece que el único perfecto para casarse conmigo es él.

–Que tonterías. Tú necesitas a un chico como yo.

–Sí, claro –grita la chica, todavía dentro del baño–. A un chico que se escapa por las noches para darse besos por los pasillos con la que podría ser su prima.

–No hay nada más romántico que eso, Rose, nada más romántico.

Cuando sale del baño, Ted sigue sentado en la cama, con el pelo despeinado y castaño – desde que era mayor de edad, era capaz de aguantar más de una semana sin cambiárselo – leyendo Corazón de Bruja y con cara de no entender nada. Al notar que Rose se sienta a su lado, cierra la revista y se ríe del pelo que ésta lleva chorreando.

– ¡¿Qué?! Ahora no me dará tiempo a que se me rice en condiciones… Por cierto, ¿no piensas desearme suerte?

–No la necesitas, pero ya que lo dices, –sonríe, a la vez que la coge y la aprieta contra su pecho– sabes que vas a ser la mejor.

–Vale, pero no hace falta que me achuches tanto, no me gustan los besos.

–Eso dices ahora, pero cuando conozcas a alguien que guste tanto, es decir, a alguien como yo –destaca – no dirás eso.

* * *

Elena, _ésto_, va para tí. Gracias por haberme ayudado.

Aquí estamos otra vez, con un longfic. No quiero decir nada. Quién lo quiera leer, que lo lea. A quién le guste, que le guste.


	2. Déjame, Albus

Déjame, Albus

-

Rose salió corriendo al pasillo, seguida de Albus. Hace cinco minutos que tendrían que estar en Transformaciones y lo más seguro era que se perdieran. Ni siquiera sabían a que piso debían ir, porque el gran Albus se había olvidado el plano en su cama.

–Joder Albus. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? – Dijo mientras intentaba abrir la cuarta puerta que se encontraron cerrada.

–Pues entrar a clase, inútiles. Igual que vuestros padres en su primera clase – Se dieron la vuelta y bajaron la cabeza al ver a la profesora McGonagall - ¿A que esperáis?

Entraron al aula, sintiéndose observados por todo el mundo y cuando se sentaron, Rose le dio un pellizco a su primo en la pierna. Éste simplemente rió por la cara de enfado de su compañera y después sacó sus libros.

–Oh, vamos, Rose. No vas a suspender la asignatura por llegar tarde el primer día – Decía mientras abría la mochila y se colocaba la varita detrás de la oreja.

–Pero seguro que ya se acuerdan de nosotros y nos cogen manía. Y quítate eso de la cabeza. Te pareces a la tía Luna

–No es tu tía y, además, esa mujer mola.

–¿Mola? Bill y Charlie te están pegando esa forma de hablar… Y ahora déjame tomar apuntes.

--

En la primera hora libre que encontró, Rose cogió pergaminos, sobres, pluma y tintero y se escapó a la lechucería. Cuando consiguió llegar, examinó el lugar y decidió sentarse arriba. Abrió el tintero con cuidado y mojó la pluma. La primera carta era para sus padres y ocupó menos de lo que ella tenía planeado, luego, otra para tío Harry, otra para su hermano y finalmente una para Ted. Le contó lo sucedido en la clase de Transformaciones y lo orgullosa que estaba de que dijeran que era igual que su padre. Y luego, en una indirecta poco sutil, le pidió algo de Sortilegios Weasley. Preguntó por Victoire y por fin cerró la carta.

Envío todas, en tres lechuzas diferentes y se asomó por la ventana. Había una cabaña, la que dedujo que había sido de Hagrid. Le tenía mucho aprecio a ese hombre, siempre la cuidaba bien y le contaba historias sobre gigantes e hipogrifos. Salió de nuevo a los jardines y, cuando se acostumbró al viento se dirigió a su próxima clase.

Encontró a Albus por el camino y se fueron juntos. En realidad, Albus nunca le había caído del todo bien, pues siempre intentaba destacar, pero había crecido con él y ahora les tocaba estar juntos otros siete años. Rose esperaba poder cogerle ese cariño que le faltaba en ese tiempo. Todavía se sentaban juntos, pues apenas conocían a nadie y, mientras Rose tomaba apuntes, Albus miraba divertido al resto de sus compañeros. Le dirigió a Scorpius Malfoy una mirada despectiva y se giró para mirar al profesor.

–Albus ¿qué haces?

–Es Malfoy, ¿quieres que le mande rositas mientras le abro un camino por los pasillos?

–No, claro que no. Pero que sea hijo de quien es no significa que tenga que ser como él. Sabes que las cosas han cambiado.

–Rose, mírale. Tiene la misma cara que su padre, da asco.

–No sé dónde le ves el asco, es bastante guapo – Rose se rió de la cara de su primo, y añadió – Pero hay que decir que tú lo eres más.

–Ya me estabas asustando.

--

A los pocos días, Rose consiguió hacerse amiga de Stefan. Era de su misma casa y coincidían en todas las clases. Se había acercado a él disimuladamente para mirar sus ojos azules –podía oír las risitas nerviosas de sus compañeras – y él le pregunto dónde estaba el aula de Encantamientos. Fueron juntos hasta la clase y Rose notó que su cara se iba volviendo más rosada por momentos así que hacía lo que podía para tapársela con el pelo. Y cuando pasaron al lado de Albus, le ignoró. Sin darse cuenta, los dos se sentaron en el mismo sitio.

Stefan no era muy inteligente, no destacaba en clase y tenía una afición secreta por el Quidditch que su familia no le había dejado mostrar. No preguntaba a Rose nada que tuviese que ver con su tío Harry y escuchaba atentamente. Rose notaba como pensaba todo antes de decirlo, como si tuviese miedo a cagarla delante de ella. Albus ya le había advertido que le gustaba, pero ella relacionó eso con los celos. _Déjame en paz, Albus. _Y se marchaba para seguir hablando con Stefan.

* * *

Me encanta esta historia. Puede que no sea lo mejor que haya escrito, pero me encanta y no quiero ir rápido.

Elena, cuando lo veas tendrás un montón de cosas.

Un beso,

_Swanny_


End file.
